1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel, and more particularly, to an apparatus for preventing backlash of a spool used in a baitcasting reel.
2. Background of the Related Art
In baitcasting reels, if a flying speed of a sinker containing bait does not coincide with an unwinding speed of a fishing line from a spool upon casting, there is a phenomenon that the excessively unwound fishing line is tangled around the spool. In order to prevent the phenomenon, a centrifugal brake for to controlling a rotating speed of the spool is utilized. It is difficult for the conventional centrifugal brake to precisely control braking force. Further, a brake shoe and a braking ring are worn away.
Therefore, it has been proposed a structure for preventing the backlash of the spool by use of a permanent magnet and a braking plate, in which a slider assembled to an inclined surface of the spool is moved toward the permanent magnet by centrifugal force generated from the rotation of the spool, thereby braking the spool. Such a structure is expensive and complicated, and thus its assembly is not easy.